


Hay Ride

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [312]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they go on a hay ride. and come back with pumpkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Clint took Phil’s hand with a grin on his face and started pulling him until they were both running. 

“Where are we going?” Phil asked him, a curious smile on his face. 

“Just trust me.” Clint declared as they stopped on top of an overpass, the road below was a dirt path that usually only horses or bikes used. 

“Now what?” Phil shook his head softly. 

Clint’s eyes twinkled, a clear sign that he was planning something mischievous. He climb atop the concrete hand rail, and he held out his hand for Phil to take.  “You trust me, right?” 

Without even skipping a beat, Phil took his hand and smiled, “Yes.” 

“Great. Now, close your eyes.” Phil did as he was told and waited. “Are you ready?”

“Clint, please tell me we’re not going to jump.” Phil begged.

Clint winced and laughed, the bastard. “Here we go. Ready. And. Jump!” Despite Clint’s instruction, they didn’t actually jump. They leaned back until they were both falling, not the best way to fall in Phil’s experience. 

But instead of the painful ground making contact with his back, a soft prickly sort of cloud caught them. Phil opened his eyes to find Clint snickering beside him, both men lying on a pile of hay in a horse-drawn carriage. The driver seemed amused, if the small uptick of his lips was any indication, so it was a safe bet that Clint had this afternoon planned out. 

Phil laughed as a piece of hay tickled his nose, and he turned to Clint who was now staring at him with an expression that Phil couldn’t quite describe. “What?” Phil asked the archer. 

Clint grinned in return and turned back to the sky. “Nothing. So, how was your first free fall?”

“That wasn’t my first free fall.” Phil answered, laughing when Clint pouted. “It was my first one into hay though. Usually, my free falls have me ending up in dumpsters.” 

Clint dramatically grabbed at his chest. “A man after my own heart.” 

Phil laughed, soft and carefree. “So, are we headed anywhere else? or are we going to spend the whole afternoon lying here? Not that I’m opposed to it, mind you.”

“Oh no, This is just our swanky ride. We’re riding this bad boy ‘til we get to the haunted house down, and after that, we’re gonna go pumpkin picking.”

Phil’s smile made him feel like his face was about to split into two. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“Some people would say it’s romantic.”

“Well, I say you’re spoiling me too much. Soon enough, I’m going to turn into a fat cat that demands lasagna every night.”

“And I’d still love you anyway. Nothing but the best for my guy.” Clint smiled, leaning in to give Phil a quick kiss. They leaned their foreheads against each other and shared a smile meant only for the other. 

Their coach stopped a few minutes later in front of a haunted house that was clearly made by soccer moms and their children. It was adorable at most and the tiny elementary grade ghosts and ghouls that paraded the house were, at the very least, cute. Phil and Clint had to pretend that they were scared every time some kid jumped out in front of them to scare them though. It was fun.

After another bumpy and comfortable ride in the carriage, they were dropped off at a pumpkin patch, where they both set off to find the perfect pumpkin for each other. It didn’t take them 10 minutes, in all honesty. Phil picked for Clint, the roundest pumpkin they had, a pudgy scary jack-o-lantern was  Clint’s favorite thing to carve. Clint chose for Phil, the smoothest one he could find. He knew that the man enjoyed carving out details and it’d be easier to do that with a smooth pumpkin rather than a bumpy one. 

Soon enough, they had seventeen pumpkins in the hay with them. One for each Avenger, and one for each of Phil’s team. Each pumpkin was picked carefully for the rest, judged by both men in terms of compatibility with the receiver, and the receiver’s willingness to actually carve a pumpkin for Halloween. For Phil’s team, they chose the smaller pumpkins so that they could still display it inside the bus without actually getting in the way. For the Avengers, they chose bigger pumpkins because they just knew that the superheroes would somehow turn it into a competition. 

They both looked forward to carving the pumpkins they had with their respective teams. Well, carving for the second time, actually, since they already carved the first pumpkins they chose. 

Phil held in his hands the pumpkin that Clint carved. A silly looking jack-o-lantern, eyes closed puking its guts out. Clint had somehow glued the pumpkin guts to the exterior and Phil is not allowed to know where he got the glue. 

In Clint’s hands, was a pumpkin carved out to look like the Amazing Hawkeye poster Phil found years ago. It was amazing how Phil was so detail oriented sometimes, the resemblance was uncanny. 

They both loved their pumpkins. Both the ones in their hands and the one next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/131028701241/fuckyeahdeafandasexual-im-sorry-i-cant-write)


End file.
